In Your Dreams
by Chisicet
Summary: Who knew something could go wrong enough for dreams to be shared agreeably.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's something that popped into my head one night, hope you enjoy it. :D**

I don't own Harry Potter or anything relating. Just the plot.

* * *

Turning the corner Hermione doesn't pay attention as she comes across a sight she doesn't think she would ever want to see. The corridor is dark, with floating candles just hanging around in random places above people's heads. The crowd that is gathered parts as she walks through to the center to see what is going on. Draco's standing there with a bouquet of flowers and looking a tad uncomfortable. When she stops walking she looks around trying to figure out who the flowers are for. The crowd starts to fade, people began to move out of focus and soon the only people in the corridor are Draco and herself.

"_Malfoy…?"_ She asks wondering what's going on as everything shifts around them and they are before long standing in a dimly lit room with a four poster bed. She walks over some, a tad bit worried about what's happening as she tries to piece everything together. The flowers he's been holding are in a vase on a night stand by the bed and as she notices more about Draco Malfoy. He's wearing pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, which don't look like what he was just been wearing. She looks down at herself; he did the same as he notices the same thing. They are both in their sleep wear and don't know what's going on.

"_Hermione, what is this?"_ She shakes her head and just knew she had to be dreaming; after all he just called her Hermione instead of her last name, Granger. She studies him and has a thought, **'Well, if I'm dreaming, I can do whatever I want'.** She looks him up and down again and he sees the look in her eyes change from confusion to something akin to a cat looking at its prey before pouncing. _"I believe I'm dreaming…"_ He says as he notices the change in her and her eyes shoot to his in shock. _"Do you think you're dreaming too?" _She nods and takes a step back after realizing she had slowly been moving closer to him. _"Hermione, I don't know what's going on, or why I had been holding flowers, but…"_ He paused and just looked at her. She tilts her head and just looks at him until he speaks again but he just shakes his head.

"_We could be dreaming, I think I am, you didn't call me Granger and the scenery had shifted unlikely to something real."_ He scoffs and shakes his head.

"_We do magic, anything can be real or not."_ She goes to reply but he holds up a hand and shakes his head. "_I do think we're dreaming though… I know I am, I'd never be in a room with you alone, well one like this. Plus,"_ He gets a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, _"I'd be torturing you if we were alone in a room." _She raises an eyebrow at this and smirks.

"_I'd like to see you try." _He grins and moves closer to her, slowly circling her like a predatory cat.

"_Is that a dare?"_ She watches him as he goes in and out of her eye sight, but she isn't backing down.

"_It can be; do you want me to dare you to try?"_ She can't see him but his answer comes as a whisper in her ear, a seductive one that made her shudder.

"_You can; I'll still do so whether or not you dare me to."_ She glances at him.

"_What will you do then? To torture me I mean?"_ He clicks his tongue and comes back into her line of sight shaking his head. He's close, too close for her comfort but then again after the thought's she had recently had she doesn't doubt he's having the same now. He looks down into her eyes, now being nearly an inch from her. He brings his left hand up and a glint off it catches their eyes. He stares at his left ring finger in bewilderment. He takes a step back and a thought crosses his mind, causing him to lean forward and capture her left hand and bring it up to look at. There on her ring finger was a ring as well and they stare at each other for a moment in complete confusion.

"_What is going on?" _He shakes his head and tries to wake up hoping this was not real, hoping he isn't in some parallel universe where they are married. She slides her ring off and examines it where she notices an inscription on one inside and an intertwining of their initials on the other inside.

'_Forever Mine –D.M.-'_

"_Oh well this sucks!"_ She exclaims and passes the ring to Draco so he can see. He sighs and hands it back not knowing what else to say. _"What do we do now? I don't know how to wake up." _He shrugs and moves to sit on the bed and stares at her not knowing what to say, not knowing how to explain away the predicament they seem to be in at this moment. She moves closer, avoiding his eyes, sliding the ring back on and stands in front of him not sure what to do either. Hermione wanted to believe this isn't real on some level, but it seems as it is and well, she decides suddenly that she doesn't care what happens in the dream as long as it doesn't carry over into their waking lives. She looks away, a small blush crossing her cheeks and she clears her throat at the turn her thoughts take from that decision.

"_What is it Hermione?" _ He watched as her face turned a little more red when asked and had an idea as to where her thoughts were, though she may be having a different line of thoughts seeing as she's a book worm and probably a virgin.

"_Well… I was thinking… as long as this doesn't interfere with our lives, in general speaking terms of us being awake, we could… well we could…" _She trails off and isn't sure how to continue with where she wanted this all to go. He raises an eyebrow at her and waits for her to continue, it takes her a moment longer but she does. _"We could make the best of this."_ She then motions to the bed and clears her throat again. He smirks and looks over his shoulder at the bed then back at her.

"_One condition," _she nods but doesn't look at him still, _"call me Draco." _She's silent for a moment but then looks at him and nods, looking only slightly uncomfortable. He reaches for her hands and pulls her closer; opening his legs to get her closer and then wraps his arms around her waist. She puts her arms around his neck and leans down pressing her forehead to his and looking into his silver eyes. What she saw there made her wonder if there's more to the dream then what was going on, his eyes show her more of the true him then she has ever seen.

"_Are you… Are you ok with this?"_ She asks him timidly and waits to hear what his answer is. He just looks at her for a moment before one hand moves from her waist to her cheek, drawing her down until their lips touch. She's amazed at how forward with her he is, how he doesn't push her to the floor; she is surprised that he would ever even kiss a 'Mud-blood'. She moves her lips with his, completely giving into it, letting her mind shut down as he began to deepen the kiss. She moaned into it and he pulls her closer, slowly lying down on the bed, her on top of him. When he went to roll them over she was suddenly not in his arms.

My eyes open in surprise as I pick myself up on my elbows and look around my bed. I blink and look at the window at the light streaming into the room and sigh. _No wonder… of course it's a dream… Just my luck._ I sit up and rub my face before moving to get dressed. It's a weekend so I'll take a shower after I eat. After I make this decision I yawn and head down to the great hall. I ignore everyone on my way down to eat but I do notice when Blaise and Nott fall into step with me. I long ago stopped talking to Crabbe and Goyle, those imbeciles, they were only good as body guards; which I occasionally used them for still. I yawn again as I take my place and start putting food on my plate.

I look up at the Gryffindor table and notice that Potter and Weasley are there, but no Granger and it makes me wonder where that bushy head of hers is. I glare at the table and go back to eating my food before scar head or his twit nit best friend could catch me looking over. When I'm done and I sit back to listen to the conversation I notice her walk in. Her bushy brown hair was way too noticeable but she looked different. Her clothes and well everything about her seems like she just woke up not a minute ago and that she's frantic. I watch her as she sits in between her two nit-wit friends and exchange a few words before grabbing some toast and jam. She puts it down on her plate and ignores her friends and looks up, straight at me.

We stare at each other, I'm sure to anyone else it would seem like the ordinary glare we share every day, but to us, we were suddenly reliving the dream from last night. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow at her asking her silently what we should do about this and she shakes her head. Her words from the dream come back to me in a whisper, _**"as long as this doesn't interfere with our lives, in general speaking terms of us being awake…"**_ I nod and stand up, not caring if Blaise or Nott follow suit. I head up to the prefect bathroom so I can bathe before going outside to sit by the lake.

I moan and my eyes snap open when I suddenly realize there isn't a body on top of mine. I sit up and look around noting that there isn't anyone in my room at all. I hit down at the bed and just want to scream. _What kind of messed up crap is that? Ugh… oh well on with another day…_ I crawl out of bed, falling off of it in my tangle of blankets and sheets. I lay there and don't want to move, I groan against the light that's shining in my eyes and roll over to get up off the floor. My mind keeps going over the dream and the look in his eyes as he held onto me and when he kissed me.

I stand there and just stare into nothing, I want to believe that the dream was just that and nothing else, but a part of me also wishes it's real. I'm not sure how long I stand there but after awhile I move to get dressed. I'm only half way dressed when there's a knock on the door and I open it to see Ginny standing there looking worried.

"Hermione! You're going to miss breakfast, let's go!" She said and pulled on my arms.

"One moment! I'm not done getting dressed!" I move away from her and finish getting dressed quickly. I grab my robes just as Ginny pulls my arm again and we rush down to the Great Hall. Sure enough there aren't many people here as I come in, my robes thrown on in a rush to get here. I sit and exchange a few words about why I'm late with Harry and Ron. I grab some toast and jam and just put it down on my plate. I look up and catch his eyes. He got down here before I did, but then again I had zoned out. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at me in a silent question, one I had answered last night in the dream. I shake my head and watch as he nods before getting up and leaving, no one followed him like usual. I get up and leave the food where it is, untouched on my plate as I head outside to go sit by the lake. No one followed me either and this made me happy, normally it would bother me. _Oh well… today is different._


	2. AN: I need you're feedback here!

Ok guys, This is an update and a request. 

An update in the fact that I am back now.

Between working 40 hours, full time in school and the little time left for personal life and sleep, I have nothing left for you.

This, this makes me very sad.

I mean that.

SO!

In retrospect, I am asking you as readers, you're **opinions** and I hope you let me know:

**1)** What you would want to see with this story.

**2)** What you don't want to see in this story.

**3)** How long you want the next chapter to be.

You can review or pm, either way, I will get it.

I fortunately have a ton of free time now that I have a new job and summer is here.

So, let me know and I can get started on my fanfics once again.

-Chisicet/ Ice/ Elf


End file.
